


Geblendet

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler is injured, Donovan comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geblendet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [None So Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131973) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to ANNE for the translation to German.

Geblendet (None so Blind)

von: ‚Tarlan’

****

Die Umgebung der Besucher-Basis wimmelte von rot uniformierten Leguanen, die hin und her rannten, während Explosionen mitten zwischen ihnen den Boden erschütterten. Tyler grinste. Er liebte diesen Anblick der so genannten überlegenen Besucherstreitkräfte, wie sie in Panik vor der kleinen Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern davon liefen. Er entdeckte eine Anzahl von Leguanen, die versuchten, sich um eine Laserkanone neu zu formieren, und schleuderte eine weitere Granate in ihre Mitte. Der strahlende Blitz, als die Energieladung explodierte, und der Anblick verrenkter Besucherkörper, die wie Blätter an einem windigen Tag durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden, brachte ein weiteres selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Ex-Söldners. Das Lächeln verschwand genauso plötzlich, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Aufgabe richtete. Mittlerweile sollten Mike Donovan und Julie Parrish in die Basis eingedrungen sein und die lebenswichtigen Dokumente bekommen haben.

Tyler sah auf seine Uhr, blickte auf und nickte, als er ihre vertrauten Umrisse vor dem feurigen Hintergrund sah, als sie sich zurückzogen. Er beobachtete sie ein paar Sekunden, bis er sicher war, dass sie außer Gefahr waren. Der sechste Sinn, der ihm in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten gute Dienste geleistet hatte, schaltete sich plötzlich ein, und er wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um das volle Gewicht des in seine Panzerung gehüllten Besuchers abzufangen, als die Wache ihn aus den dunklen Schatten heraus ansprang. In einem Durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen stürzten sie zu Boden und rollten sich immer wieder herum, während beide versuchten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Nach einem schnellen Schlag in den Magen krümmte sich sein Angreifer zusammen, und Tyler hatte die Gelegenheit, den Leguan in einen Würgegriff zu nehmen. Trotz der überlegenen Kraft des Leguans schaffte es Tyler, ihn festzuhalten, und nach und nach quetschte er das Leben aus seinen Angreifer heraus. Ein leises, reptilienhaftes Grollen drang tief aus ihm heraus, und die orangefarbenen Flammenaugen, die durch die verschobenen Kontaktlinsen sichtbar waren, glühten heller.

Der plötzliche Strahl brennender Flüssigkeit traf Tyler völlig überraschend. Er schnappte schockiert nach Luft und fühlte, wie sich etwas von der beißenden Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter und in seine Lunge hinein brannte. Instinktiv ließ er den Besucher los und riss die Hände hoch, um sein Gesicht zu schützen, er schaffte es kaum, den Schmerzensschrei zurückzuhalten, der Geist und Körper erfüllte. Der Leguan war durch die langsame Erstickung zwar geschwächt, wehrte sich aber heftig gegen den außer Gefecht gesetzten Menschen und stieß ihn zu Boden. Der Überlebensinstinkt, von einem ganzen Leben im Krieg zur Perfektion geschärft, übernahm die Kontrolle über den schmerzerfüllten Körper und Tyler riss die MAC 10 von seinem Gürtel und jagte teflonbeschichtete Kugeln in die Richtung, wo sich der Angreifer zuletzt befunden hatte. Der Leguan zuckte im Kugelhagel, grünes Blut bespritzte Tylers Gesicht und Kleidung, als der Leguan mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei tot auf den auf dem Rücken liegenden Menschen stürzte.

Tyler lag still und saugte mit tiefen Zügen Luft in seine Lungen, während er sich bemühte, den Schmerz zu beherrschen. Er konnte bereits fühlen, wie sein Gesicht anschwoll. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, und versuchte die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, die lodernden Feuer innerhalb des Lagers sollten ihm genug Licht liefern, doch er geriet in Panik, als ihm langsam der offensichtliche Grund für die Schwärze klar wurde. Er war blind.

Tyler aktivierte seinen Selbstverteidigungsmechanismus und ließ sich von Ärger durchfluten. Die Panik wurde niedergezwungen, als sein beachtliches Temperament Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpte. Er schob das tote Gewicht von seinen Beinen und stieß ihn so lange mit den Füssen, bis er von ihm wegrollte. Er zog die Lederjacke aus und das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Die frühe Morgenluft machte ihm eine Gänsehaut, und er erschauerte, teils vor Schmerz und teilweise vor Kälte. Er zog das Leder wieder an, dann riss er das T-Shirt in Stücke, damit er sich mit den Stofffetzen das Gesicht abwischen konnte. Das verringerte kaum den Schmerz, gab ihm aber die Illusion, dass er etwas Positives tat. Er wünschte sich inbrünstig, er hätte etwas Wasser mitgebracht, um den Stoff darin zu tränken, doch dann schalt er mit sich. Ihm musste genügen, was er zur Verfügung hatte.

Die sich plötzlich senkende Stille zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er setzte sich leise auf und lauschte den Geräuschen, die zu ihm trieben. In der Ferne konnte er das gelegentliche Summen eines Lasergewehrs hören, gefolgt von dem antwortenden Echo einer M 16. Der Angriff war abgeschlossen und die Menschen zogen sich zurück, nachdem sie bekommen hatten, was sie wollten. Tyler wusste, dass er nicht länger hier bleiben konnte. Nachdem der Kampf vorüber war, würden die Leguane das Gebiet nach Verletzten und Toten absuchen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, lebendig gefunden zu werden.

Die Versuchung, sich die Augen zu reiben, war beinahe überwältigend, aber er hatte genug Vernunft, ihr zu widerstehen. Er stopfte die restlichen sauberen Fetzen seines T-Shirts in die Jackentasche, dann stand er langsam auf und drehte sich, bis er von den übrig gebliebenen Geräuschen abgewandt war. Vorsichtig begann er zu gehen, die Hände ausgestreckt. Tyler fluchte leise, als Baumwurzeln ihn zum Stolpern brachten, und dann heftiger, wenn auch immer noch leise, als seine ausgestreckten Finger beim plötzlichen Aufprall gegen einen Baum zurück gebogen wurden. Er tastete sich vorsichtig um das Hindernis herum, seine Finger suchten Halt an der groben Borke, dann entfernte er sich so lautlos wie möglich von dem Baum, er strengte seine verbliebenen Sinne an.

Mehrere Male riss er bei einem plötzlichen Geräusch den Kopf herum, beim Knacken eines Zweiges, dem Rascheln eines Busches. Jedesmal blieb er stehen, er stand ganz still, bereit sich zu verteidigen, doch niemand sprang ihn in seiner Dunkelheit an. Tyler leckte geschwollene, trockene Lippen, zog aber eine Grimasse bei dem bitteren Geschmack des restlichen Leguangiftes und des Blutes, das sein Gesicht bedeckte. Er musste diese Schweinerei beseitigen, die beißende Flüssigkeit abwaschen. Der Schmerz hatte ihn immer noch im Griff, aber er schob ihn brutal in den Hintergrund. Er musste mit schlimmeren Problemen umgehen.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle verengte, wo er etwas von dem Gift eingeatmet hatte, und hoffte, dass die Schwellung nicht schlimmer werden würde. Zweifel begannen ihn zu erfüllen, während er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Was wenn er in die falsche Richtung gegangen war? Er versuchte, sich das Gebiet vorzustellen, das die Basis der Besucher umgab. Wenn er nach Norden ging, sollte er innerhalb der nächsten Stunde den Highway erreichen, aber wenn er in nordöstliche Richtung ging, dann... Tyler versuchte, sich die Karte vorzustellen. Wenn er nach Nordosten ging, würde er den Highway komplett verpassen, da er nordwestlich nach Hollywood abbog, und er würde stattdessen in die Mojave-Wüste laufen.

 

Der erste Treffpunkt war 15 Meilen nördlich des Besucher-Komplexes. Donovan blieb hinter dem beinahe unsichtbaren schwarzen Lastwagen stehen, und ein alter Pick-Up hielt hinter seinem Jeep an. Er sprang mit der Grazie eines Tänzers in den Laster, mit seinen flüssigen Bewegungen konnte er sich konnte er sich bequem neben dem kleineren Kyle Bates niederlassen. Beide Männer grinsten sich in dem Wissen an, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatten. Donovan weitete sein Grinsen auf die anderen aus, besonders auf den rätselhaften Mann, der diesen Angriff so sorgfältig geplant hatte. Das Grinsen verschwand, als er die stämmige Gestalt im Dunkeln des LKWs nicht erkennen konnte.

„Wo ist Tyler?“

„Weiß nicht. ich dachte, er sei vielleicht bei Dir. Vielleicht ist er im anderen Laster.“

„Nein. Wer hat ihn zuletzt gesehen?“

Geoffrey Davies meldete sich. „Ich sah ihn an der Nordseite, als er eine Laserkanone ausschaltete, kurz bevor Du und Julie aus dem Komplex herausgekommen seid, aber dann hat mich dieser Heckenschütze festgenagelt. Kurz danach hörte ich einen Feuerstoß aus seiner Richtung, dann nichts mehr.“

„Ich gehe zurück...“

Kyle packte die muskulöse Schulter, als Donovan aufstehen wollte.

„He, es ist Selbstmord, jetzt zurückzugehen. Die Leguane wimmeln da immer noch überall rum.“

„Er ist mein Freund. Ich lasse ihn nicht zurück.“

Donovan schüttelte die Hand des jüngeren Mannes ab und sprang aus dem Laster, Julie folgte ihm dichtauf.

„Ich komme mit Dir.“

„Nein. Die Verwundeten brauchen Dich, und außerdem muss jemand das Dokument an die Weltbefreiungsfront überbringen.“

Julie blieb abrupt stehen. Sie sorgte sich genauso wie Donovan um Tyler und wollte ihm helfen, aber Donovan hatte recht. Sie wusste auch, sie würde ihren Atem vergeuden, wenn sie mit Donovan argumentierte, wenn er sich zu einer bestimmten Handlungsweise entschlossen hatte, also griff sie zurück in den Wagen und holte ihren Verbandskasten heraus. „Falls er verletzt ist.“

Donovan nahm ihn, Dankbarkeit auf seinem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht.

„Ändert den Treffpunkt.“

Sie nickte ernst, dann umarmte sie ihn fest und wartete, bis der Jeep in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, bevor sie wieder in den LKW kletterte. Sie ging nach vorne, zog den Vorhang zurück und befahl den Fahrer, abzufahren.

 

Tyler ging langsam von Baum zu Baum, während er das leicht bewaldete Gebiet durchquerte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät bemerkte er, dass der Boden sich scharf abwärts senkte, als sein Fuß keinen festen Boden vorfand, wo er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Vorwärtsbewegung war zwar langsam, reichte aber aus, dass er vorwärts fiel. Er schlug mit den Armen um sich, um das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen oder um einen Ast zu packen, irgendetwas, um den Fall aufzuhalten, doch der kleine Zweig, den er fasste, wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als die Schwerkraft ihn über die Kante stürzen ließ. Er landete mit einem scharfen Krachen auf seiner Schulter, dann rollte und rutschte er weiter den steilen Abhang hinunter, bis sein Fall von einem Baum aufgehalten wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob er dankbar sein sollte oder nicht, denn er hörte eine Rippe knacken, als er gegen den knorrigen Stamm prallte. Er lag still, während der Schmerz ihn in Wellen überschwemmte, und wartete, bis er zu einem dumpfen Pochen nachließ. Als sein raues Atmen langsamer wurde, fingen seine Ohren das Rauschen von Wasser auf, einige Meter unterhalb seiner Position. Vorsichtig griff er an dem Baum vorbei, doch seine suchenden Finger fanden nur hervorstehende Wurzeln. Er hatte am Ende doch Glück gehabt, wenn er sich den 4 oder 5 Meter tiefen Absturz in den kleinen Fluss vorstellte, der die Südgrenze der Wüste entlang floss, wo die Ausläufer der Hügel dem spärlich mit Büschen bewachsenen Gelände der Mojave-Wüste wichen.

Tyler schob seine Gedanken vom Schmerz weg, indem er versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte zu berechnen, wie spät es war. Kurz bevor die Wache ihn angegriffen hatte, war es 14 Minuten vor 4 gewesen. In seiner Dunkelheit war es ihm, als sei er tagelang gegangen, aber Tyler wusste, es konnte kaum mehr als eine Stunde gewesen sein. Er hoffte, er war weit genug entfernt, um sich Zeit zum Ausruhen nehmen zu können, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifelte er, dass er aufstehen konnte. Der Sturz hatte ihm heftig den Atem geraubt. Der dumpfe Schmerz, der von allen Körperteilen ausging, zwang ihn, über seinen Zustand Bilanz zu ziehen.

Das erste, das er bemerkte, war ein klopfender Schmerz in seiner linken Hand, wo er sich an dem kleinen Zweig hatte festhalten wollten, und er begriff, dass er sich die Handfläche aufgeschnitten haben musste, als der Zweig durch seine geschlossene Faust gerissen worden war. Vorsichtig tastete er den Bereich ab. Tyler fühlte die aufgerissene Haut und die verräterische Klebrigkeit von Blut. Der Geruch von Eisen stieg auf, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er zu stark blutete. Er versuchte, das zerrissene T-Shirt aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen und schnappte nach Luft, als die Qualen aus seiner verletzten Schulter und der angeknacksten Rippe gleichzeitig durch ihn hindurchrasten.

„Scheiße!“ Tyler legte sich schwer atmend zurück, keuchend zwang er Luft durch seine geschwollene Kehle in seine Lungen, während der Schmerz wieder zu einem dumpfen Pochen nachließ.

 

Donovan rollte die Leiche auf den Rücken und starrte in das Gesicht des toten Besuchers. Die zerrissene Pseudo-Haut und die verschobenen Kontaktlinsen bestätigten seine Vermutung, dass dieser Besucher Tyler überrascht hatte. In der ersten Dämmerung waren die Anzeichen eines Kampfes offensichtlich. Donovan bemerkte die Speicheltropfen, die mit der Pseudo-Haut um den Mund des Besuchers reagiert hatten. Der Besucher hatte Gift ausgespieen, und wenn Tyler ins Gesicht getroffen worden war, dann war der Mann in Schwierigkeiten. Der Klang sich nähernder Stimmen richtete Donovans Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine eigene Situation. Er würde bald verschwinden müssen, also suchte er schnell nach Spuren. Grünes Blut an einem Baum in der Nähe gab ihm den Hinweis, den er gesucht hatte. Es war zu weit entfernt, um verspritzt worden zu sein, als der Leguan erschossen wurde, und Donovan hatte keine Anzeichen für weitere Verletzungen an der toten Wache gefunden. Er ging in nordöstliche Richtung los. Hätte er Zeit genug gehabt, seine Spuren zu verwischen, dann hätte er es getan, aber stattdessen konnte er nur hoffen, dass die Besucher für eine Weile nicht auf ihren toten Freund stoßen würden.

Donovans schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als er die deutliche Spur entdeckte, die von der Basis der Besucher weg führte. Tyler war zu professionell, um unter normalen Umständen eine derartige Spur zu hinterlassen. Donovan gab jeden Versuch auf, seine eigenen Spuren zu verbergen und beschleunigte seine Schritte, denn er wusste, die Leguane waren nicht weit entfernt.

 

Tyler gefror, als die Geräusche von jemandem oder etwas oben am Abhang zu ihm hinunter gelangten. Er biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen, als er nach der Maschinenpistole griff, die wundersamerweise noch an seiner Hüfte befestigt war, und fragte sich, ob er so offen und verletzlich aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Er hob die Waffe, bis er sie vor sich hielt, und lauschte aufmerksam. Da! Er drehte schnell den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zertretener Vegetation kam.

 

Donovans Herz wurde schwer, als er den Rand eines steilen Abhangs erreichte. Seine Augen folgten dem Pfad der Zerstörung nach unten. Im Halbdunkeln am Grunde des Abhangs konnte er nichts erkennen, bis ihm ein sechster Sinn sagte, dass Tyler da unten war.

Ihm kam ein Gedanke. Wenn Tyler bei Bewusstsein, aber blind war, dann war es gefährlich, sich dem Mann ohne Ankündigung zu nähern. Er rief leise. „Tyler? Tyler? Ham!“

Tyler seufzte erleichtert, als er die freundliche Stimme erkannte. Er senkte die Waffe. „Donovan.“

Der leise Ausruf drang den Abhang hinauf, dann folgten die Geräusche eines Mannes, der schnell abstieg. Augenblicke später fühlte Tyler die Wärme eines anderen menschlichen Körpers, als sich Donovan neben ihn setzte.

„ist nicht Dein Tag, oder, Hardrock?“

„Deiner auch nicht, wenn uns die Leguane auf der Spur sind.“

Donovan lachte lebhaft. „Wo hast Du Schmerzen?“

„Die bessere Frage wäre, wo ich keine Schmerzen habe.“ Tyler riß den Kopf zurück, als er Finger auf seinem Gesicht spürte, dann errötete er vor Ärger auf sich selbst, als Donovan ihm sagte, er solle still halten.

„Jesus, Tyler, Du siehst schlimm aus.“

Er hörte, wie ein Verschluß abgeschraubt wurde, Momente später wurde ihm ein feuchtes Tuch in die Hand gedrückt. Vorsichtig rieb er damit sein Gesicht ab, und die Erleichterung war fast so unerträglich wie der vorherige Schmerz. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als Donovan seine Schulter untersuchte.

„Ausgerenkt oder gebrochen?“ fragte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Keins von beidem. Nur schwer geprellt. Du musst darauf gelandet sein.“

Tyler nickte als Bestätigung von Donovans Vermutung.

„Schmerzen in den Beinen?“

Diesmal schüttelte Tyler verneinend den Kopf. Er hatte überall Prellungen, aber abgesehen von der Schulter und der angeknacksten Rippe hatte er den Sturz ziemlich gut überstanden. Das sagte er Donovan. Dem Klang eines Reißverschlusses folgte das Gefühl kalter Finger auf seiner nackten Brust. Tyler zuckte zusammen und zischte, als Schmerz durch seine empfindlichen Nervenenden schoss.

„Christus, Tyler, hältst Du jetzt still und lässt mich machen!“

„Tut mir leid.“

Donovan sah in die dunklen, leeren Augen, die vor Schmerz verdüstert waren, und schämte sich für seinen ärgerlichen Ausbruch. Er streckte die Hand aus und drückte Tylers unverletzte Schulter. „Nein. Mir tut es leid.“

Tyler wandte verlegen den Kopf ab, plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, wie verletzlich er Donovan im Moment erscheinen musste. Er drehte sich wieder um, als Donovan mit seiner Aufgabe fortfuhr, ihm eine Bandage eng um die Brust zu wickeln.

„Jetzt wird sich die Rippe nicht mehr bewegen, sonst könnte sie brechen, und das kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Ich kann auch nichts für die Schulter tun, außer...“

Er wühlte im Verbandskasten herum, und diesmal informierte er Tyler über seine Absichten, bevor er seinen Arm fasste und ein Schmerzmittel injizierte.

„Lassen wir dem Mittel eine Minute, bis es wirkt, dann verschwinden wir von hier.“

Donovan empfand ein gewisses Maß an Erleichterung, als Tyler seine Hilfe beim Aufstehen akzeptierte, aber er fühlte, wie der stämmige Körper sich versteifte, als er Tylers gesunden Arm um seine Schultern und seinen eigenen linken Arm um die Taille des verletzten Mannes legte. Die Logik siegte, als Tyler die Notwendigkeit einsah und sich ein wenig an den starken, stützenden Körper lehnte. Donovan bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und Tyler war überrascht, dass er sich nicht länger vor seiner Blindheit fürchtete. Ein weiterer Gedanke verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Donovan hätte ihn einfach im Stich lassen können, und niemand hätte ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht, doch stattdessen hatte er sein Leben riskiert, um zu ihm zurückzukommen. Tyler fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht verzog, als ihm das Ausmaß von Donovans Aktion klar wurde. Er wusste, seine fehlgeleiteten Emotionen war nur das Ergebnis seiner Verletzungen und des starken Schmerzmittels, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne unter seinen fest geschlossenen Lidern hervorsickerte.

„Tyler? Bist Du okay?“

Er nickte. „Die Augen sind wund.“

Donovan antwortete nicht, als sich der Körper in völligem Vertrauen an den seinen lehnte. Kein Zweifel, wenn Tyler wieder gesund war, würde es ihm sehr gelegen kommen, wenn er die Nähe vergaß, die sie in diesem Moment teilten, aber Donovan würde sich immer daran erinnern.

Beinahe schweigend legten sie ein beträchtliche Strecke zurück, bis das schwache Licht der Dämmerung schließlich der vollen Helligkeit des Tages wich. Donovan musste Tyler nicht erklären, dass die Leguane die Lücke schlossen. Mit jeder Minute wurde das Geräusch ihrer stampfenden Füße in der stillen Morgenluft lauter. Sie waren dem kleinen Flusslauf gefolgt, um einen Weg hinab über das steile Ufer zu finden, aber bisher hatte Donovan keinen einfachen Weg hinunter gefunden.

„Donovan. Halt.“

Mike sah den verletzten Mann an und bemerkte die graue Färbung seiner Haut und das schnelle flache Atmen, während Tyler darum kämpfte, Luft durch seine geschwollene Kehle zu pressen. Er zwang Tyler ein paar Schritte weiter, dann ließ er ihn zu Boden sinken, bis sein Rücken von einem weiteren großen Baum am Ufer gestützt wurde. Wie der, an dem er Tyler gefunden hatte, wurde auch dieser langsam entwurzelt, während die Erde in die Schlucht absackte.

„Hier.“ Donovan schob eine Wasserflasche in die schmutzigen, aufgerissenen Hände und sah zu, wie Tyler einen kleinen Schluck nahm. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er sah, wie der Mann an dem Wasser beinahe erstickte. Die Drüsen in Tylers Nacken waren angeschwollen und machten ihm das Atmen schwer, vom Schlucken gar nicht zu reden.

„Kann nicht weiter. Laß mich hier.“

Donovan machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu antworten. Er würde Tyler auf keinen Fall allein lassen. Der Schweiß floss ungehindert über das Gesicht des Verletzten, und Donovan fühlte die von Schmerz erzogene Stirn. Sie war heiß. Er blickte auf das kühle, einladende Wasser hinunter. Wenn er Tyler nur ins Wasser bringen konnte, das mochte die Schwellung reduzieren und sein Fieber senken. Wenn es nur einen Weg nach unten gäbe...

„Wenn ich ein Seil hätte...“

Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, als er bemerkte, wie die ausgewaschenen Wurzeln eine natürliche Leiter bildeten, bis nur noch 2,5 Meter bis zum Boden übrig waren. Es musste das Risiko wert sein.

„Wir versuchen, hinunter zu klettern.“

Tyler sah ihn mit ungläubigem Ausdruck an, als Donovan seinen Plan erläuterte, doch schließlich begriff er, dass er nicht in einem Zustand war, darüber zu diskutieren. Doch konnte er sich nicht daran hindern, seine Zweifel auszusprechen.

„Die Wurzeln werden unser gemeinsames Gewicht nicht tragen...“

„Ich bin derjenige, der sehen kann, Tyler, und ich sage, sie können es.“

Tyler hatte keine Gelegenheit zur Antwort, denn sein Körper wurde auf Donovans Rücken gehoben. Er hielt sich fest.

„Christus, bist Du schwer.“

„Es könnte schlimmer sein.“

„Ach ja? Und wieso?“ Donovan grunzte, als er sich über die Kante senkte, er hielt sich fest, bis seine Füße einen Halt gefunden hatten. Er packte die nächste große Wurzel und ließ sich ein Stück weiter hinab.

„Ich könnte Chris sein.“

Donovan prustete bei dieser Vorstellung. Tylers großen Partner hätte er unmöglich dieses Ufer hinunter tragen können. Während er sich langsam abwärts arbeitete, rüttelte die Erschütterung weitere Erde los. Donovan hustete und spuckte, als ein Klumpen trockener Erde in sein Gesicht bröselte. Der Abstieg wurde immer instabiler, je näher sie dem Ende des Wurzelwerks kamen, bis sie unsicher von den untersten Wurzeln hingen.

„Etwa 20 cm von Deiner rechten Hand ist eine Wurzel. Halt Dich daran fest. 30 cm links oben ist noch eine. Greif auch danach.“

Tyler gehorchte langsam, seine Arme zitterten von der Anstrengung, in seinem geschwächten Zustand sein eigenes Gewicht zu tragen. Er fühlte, wie sich Donovan zu ihm umdrehte, bis ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt waren, dann fühlte er die willkommene Erleichterung, als sich einer von Donovans Armen um ihn legte und ihm etwas von seinem Gewicht abnahm. Den Anweisungen folgend rutschte er langsam Donovans Körper hinunter, bis Donovans Arm, der nach unten ausgestreckt war, nur noch sein Handgelenk festhielt und er frei daran hing. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Qual, als seine Brust und die Schulter gedehnt wurden.

„Es ist noch ungefähr ein Meter bis zum Boden. Bist Du bereit?“

Tyler nickte, dann fühlte er, wie die Hand ihn losließ. Er fiel unbeholfen, war aber vernünftig genug, locker zu bleiben.

„Bist Du okay?“

„Ja, ich bin okay.“

„Gut. Warte. ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Tyler wandte den Kopf ab, als ihm weitere gelöste Erde ins Gesicht fiel. Es schien, als verginge ein ganzes Leben, bis er fühlte, wie der größere Mann neben ihm herunter sprang.

„Ich war noch einmal oben, um unsere Spur zu verwischen. Das sollte uns Zeit verschaffen, aber je schneller wir hier weg sind...“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, hievte Tyler Donovan über seine Schulter und trug ihn so schnell wie möglich außer Sicht ihrer ‚Leiter’. Er wurde erst langsamer, als weitere 10 Minuten vergangen waren. Während der ganzen Zeit hörte er nur das gelegentliche Stöhnen, das Tylers raues Atmen unterbrach.

 

Der kleine Bach, der sich mit dem Fluss vereinte, war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum. Die steilen Ufer auf beiden Seiten bildeten ein natürliches Zelt, das oben kaum 40 cm auseinander klaffte. Donovan trug Tyler in die natürliche Deckung und senkte den verletzten Mann zu Boden. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass er bewusstlos war. Er zog seine Jacke aus, dankbar, sie entfernen zu können. Sie war während des nächtlichen Überfalls unbedingt nötig gewesen, aber während der drückenden Tageshitze war sie eine Last. Sanft hob er Tylers Kopf und legte die zusammengeknüllte Jacke als Kissen unter ihn. Als nächstes zog er sein dunkles T-Shirt aus. Mike tunkte es in den kalten Bach und kühlte damit den heißen, schwitzenden Körper seines Gefährten. Tyler stöhnte und öffnete die Augen. Panik erfüllte die dunklen Tiefen.

„Es ist okay, Ham, es ist okay.“

Tyler beruhigte sich unter der Litanei sanfter Worte, und die wohltuende Wirkung des kühlen, feuchten Stoffes erreichte seinen fiebernden Verstand.

„Durst.“ krächzte er durch trockene, geschwollene Lippen.

Er fühlte, wie sein Kopf gestützt wurde, und Wasser tröpfelte in seinen Mund. Er hustete, als er sich verschluckte, und wurde von starken Armen gehalten, bis der Hustenanfall vorbei war. Donovan legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die zusammengerollte Jacke zurück und leerte den Inhalt des Verbandskastens auf den harten Boden neben sich. Darin musste doch etwas sein, das helfen würde. Er gefror, als er die Geräusche über sich hörte. Stimmen drangen durch die schmale Öffnung.

„Sir, vielleicht sind sie zurückgegangen...“

„Nein. Sie müssen hierher gegangen sein. Passt besser auf!“

Die Stimmen entfernten sich, Donovan blickte über den Bach auf das Land dahinter. Dort gab es weniger Deckung, aber eine viel größere Chance zur Flucht. Er beschloss, noch 5 Minuten zu warten, damit die Besucher Zeit hatten, weiter zu gehen, und verbrachte die Zeit damit, Tyler zu versorgen. Er zog die Lederjacke zurück und zischte, als er die schwarzblauen Blutergüsse sah, die über und unter dem engen Verband zu sehen waren. Sein erster Gedanke war, das Leder auszuziehen und durch seine eigene, leichtere Jacke zu ersetzen, aber er begriff, er würde das nicht schaffen, ohne Tyler ungeheure Schmerzen an seiner verletzten Schulter zuzufügen.

Donovan warf einen Blick auf den verstreuten Inhalt des Verbandskastens und wählte eine weitere Ampulle des Schmerzmittels. Als er die Nadel in das weiche Fleisch an Tylers Armbeuge gleiten ließ, kehrten Gedanken an Vietnam zurück. Er war im Mekong-Delta zum ersten Mal auf Ham Tyler gestoßen. Im nächsten Jahrzehnt hatten sie in einem Dutzend verschiedener Länder wütende Worte gewechselt. Angola, Laos, Kolumbien... Wenn ihm damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass er Tyler eines Tages für einen seiner besten Freunde, ja fast für einen Bruder, halten würde, dann hätte er ihm ins Gesicht gelacht.

Ein leises Stöhnen brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Gegenwart. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Donovan packte den Verbandskasten wieder ein, zog das feuchte T-Shirt wieder an und band sich die Jacke um die Taille, bevor er den bewusstlosen Mann über die Schulter hievte. Die einzigen Geräusche von oben waren natürlichen Ursprungs, also beschloss er, das Risiko einzugehen. Das kühle Wasser reichte kaum bis an seine Schenkel, aber die Strömung war etwas stärker, als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte den Bach halb überquert, als kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt ein Laserstrahl das Wasser traf und zischend Dampf aufsteigen ließ.

„Halt, oder der nächste Schuss geht nicht daneben.“

Donovan fluchte leise vor sich hin, gehorchte aber.

„Und jetzt dreh Dich um, Mensch.“

Donovan zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer Laserschuss in seiner Nähe ertönte, gefolgt von konventionellen Schüssen. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Besucher das Ufer hinunterstürzen, der Körper blieb verdreht unten liegen. Dann schrie er erleichtert, als die vertraute Gestalt von Kyle Bates an den Uferrand trat.

„Ich dachte, Du könntest etwas Hilfe brauchen.“

 

Der Rest der Reise zurück zum Hauptquartier des Widerstandes von L. A. verging für Tyler wie ein Traum. Dort wurde er an Julies tüchtige Hände übergeben.

Als er aufwachte, war es immer noch dunkel um ihn, und für einen Moment empfand er Panik, bis eine sanfte, wohlbekannte Stimme und starke Finger ihn erreichten. Er entspannte sich, sicher in dem Wissen, dass Donovan über ihn wachte. Die tröstende Stimme verschwand, als Tyler wieder in tiefe Dunkelheit gezogen wurde. Er bemühte sich, wach zu bleiben, aber er trieb wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück.

Sein nächster bewusster Gedanke war, wie angenehm es war, warmen Sonnenschein auf seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er öffnete die Augen, doch es war dunkel, und er hob eine Hand, um die Binde zu betasten, die seine Augen bedeckte. Das Ziehen einer Injektionsnadel in seinem Arm verwirrte ihn beinahe genauso, doch eine fest Hand hinderte ihn daran, sie heraus zu ziehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Du wach bist. Wie fühlst Du Dich?“ Tyler erkannte die weiche, weibliche Stimme.

„Meine Augen?“

„Ich habe eine Lotion verabreicht, die das Gift neutralisieren sollte. Du wirst ein paar Tage verschwommen sehen, aber...“ Julie lächelte über die Erleichterung, die auf den abgespannten Zügen so deutlich zu sehen war.

„Aber für den Moment musst Du Deine Augen ausruhen. Die Infusion sollte etwas Flüssigkeit in Deinen Körper zurückbringen. Du warst schlimm dehydriert. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus Schock, Fieber und Gift. Wenn dieser Beutel aufgebraucht ist, nehme ich die Nadel heraus.“

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich.

„Hey, Tyler. Willkommen im Land der Lebenden.“

Donovan ließ sich in einen Sessel neben dem Bett fallen.

„Ich lasse Euch beide allein.“

Tyler wartete, bis er gehört hatte, wie sich die Tür leise hinter der Ärztin schloss.

„Donovan...“ Er zögerte, die ungewohnten Worte fielen ihm schwer.

Mike wartete geduldig, ein Teil von ihm wollte Tyler davon kommen lassen, indem er seine unausgesprochenen Worte anerkannte, aber der stärkere Teil wollte den Mann zwingen, seine Gefühle zuzugeben. Tyler kämpfte einen inneren Kampf und gewann. Seine geflüsterten Worte waren über die geringe Entfernung zwischen ihnen kaum zu hören, doch für Donovan waren sie wie das Läuten der Freiheitsglocke.

„Danke, dass Du meinetwegen zurückgekommen bist.“

 

*****


End file.
